Summer Break Murders
by debster35
Summary: It's summer break and all the teens are out and having fun, but someones killing off a certain group of greasers-but who is it? And why? bad summery read inside for more! Sequel now up! called Summer Break Murders: The Aftermath! enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! I know it's been like forever since my last story, but I had major writers block. But here is a story that I hope everyone will like! I have never done a story like this and it is nothing like my others. Thanks for all the reviews for my other stories though, they helped a lot!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own the outsiders! S.E. Hinton does!**

July 4th, 1957

"Ponyboy, what are you doing? It's not time to eat the cake yet. Come here sweetie, let's wipe that icing off," Mrs. Curtis said pulling five year old Ponyboy away from the dessert table.

It was the annual Curtis family Fourth of July party. The only thing different this year was who was attending. Usually it was Mr. and Mrs. Curtis and their boys, Darry, Sodapop, and Ponyboy; but this year the boys invited their friends over, Steve, Two-bit, and Johnny.

"Mommy, Darry said he's gonna kick mine and Steve's ass!" Soda yelled from the backyard.

"Sodapop Patrick Curtis, no swearing, that goes for you too, Darry! What are you boys doing?"

"Soda and Steve keep buggin' Two-bit and me, and messin' up our fort!" Darry came running in with Soda on his heel, crashing into their mother who was wiping Pony's messy face.

"More like your farty fort!" Soda said sticking his tongue out at Darry.

"Alright boys, stop fighting. Soda, leave Darry's fort alone, and Darry, no swearing in front of your brothers."

The front door opened and slammed shut, and the sweet smell of homemade cooking greeted Johnny.

"Johnny's here, can I go play now?" without waiting for an answer, Pony jumped down from the counter and ran up to his friend.

Five hours later…

"Here Johnny, I made your s'mores fwor you, wif extra marshwello," Pony said handing the s'mores to Johnny.

"Thanks Pony," he replied carefully taking them off the stick.

"You know what Johnny? I bet we will be best friends til' we are old and winkley," Pony said turning to Johnny. "And you know what else? We will always stick togefer, no matter what, wight?"

"Right, does that mean we will be there for each other when the other needs them most?"

"Yep, you know, I'm gwad I met you in the park."

"Me too Pony, me too."

June 5th, 1966 

"School's out and I'm ready for the best summer break ever. This comes equipped with beer, blondes, and even better, parties with beer and blondes!" Two-bit proudly announced as he walked out of the school with his friends, Pony and Johnny.

"So is that all your going to do, Two-bit? Go to parties, get drunk…"

"…and get me some blondes! Wow Pony, you know me better than my own mother knows me, but that's not all. There is the occasional drag race and of course the fun and the ever exciting soc beat up," Two-bit said interrupting Pony.

The three boys walked over to the DX to hang out with Steve and Soda, which was already being swarmed by girls. Not wanting to interrupt their festivities, they decided to head over to the Curtis house.

Pony looked over at Johnny to ask him if he wanted to see a movie, when he noticed a slight discoloration under his eye. Pony was sick and tired of Johnny's father beating him up. Johnny was practically his brother and it killed him to see him with a new bruise, or Johnny sleeping in the lot because his house isn't safe to live in. Before Pony had met Johnny, he thought that all families were the same, a mother who bakes the cookies and takes the kids to school. A father, who goes to work during the day, then comes home and wrestles with his kids before putting them to bed. But, after he found out about Johnny's home life, Pony looked at the world in a whole new perspective.

"So, Johnny, movies tonight?"

"Yeah, that sounds good. What movie?"

"Well, I was thinking of seeing somethin' different, like um… oh how about _Rosemary's Baby, _I think it's supposed to be like a thriller or something?"

"Alright, that sounds good," Johnny said as we turned the corner to go to the movie house.

Three hours later…

"Well, that was an um…interesting movie. What did you think of it Johnny? Should we go see more movies like that more often?" Pony and Johnny had just walked out of the movie theatre finishing off their popcorn and soda.

"I thought it was different, but in a good way. The whole sneaking around behind peoples backs though was really eye opening, you know?"

"Yeah, I mean who knows, someone who is close to us could be doing or saying stuff behind our backs, and we wouldn't even know it. Can you imagine how Rosemary must have felt when she found out that her husband, doctor, and her neighbors were planning that whole ceremony without her knowing. I know I'd feel bad," they had just turned the corner and were about three blocks away from the house, when a warm, summers breeze swirled around them. The sound of a soft howl could be heard traveling along with it. Ponyboy and Johnny couldn't tell whether it was the wind or an actual scream. They glanced at each other with an ominous grin, then shrugged it off thinking it was the trickery of the nighttime.

"So are you going to sleep over my house tonight, Johnny?" When Pony didn't get a reply he turned to see Johnny staring at something in the park. "Johnny, did you hear me? Are you sleepin' over or… what are you lookin' at?" Pony walked over to join his friend.

"Over there u-under the tree, w-what is that Pone?" At first Pony couldn't see what he was lookin' at, but then he saw it. Hanging from the tree was thick rope, but it wasn't hanging in mid-air. There was a body, swinging slightly, back and forth from the rope. "Is that what I think it is?"

Pony started walking towards the body, finding every step getting harder and harder for him to take. Johnny followed suit, but at a good distance. He was about a foot away when he noticed the person's face wasn't visible. It was hidden in the shadows, its face probably contorted from strangling to stay alive. He looked back at Johnny who was right behind him. Johnny gave him a nod and Pony proceeded to find out the identity of the lifeless corpse.

Ponyboy slowly walked around, his heart pounding so hard he could hear it. His face went white and he felt his legs turn to lead as he recognized the cocky, smart face of Soda's best friend, Steve Randle.

**Okay there's my first chapter, tell me what you think. I know it's kind of weird I guess you could say, but I would like reviews to decide whether I want to continue or not!**

**If you've never seen **_**Rosemary's Baby**_** I suggest it, it is a really good movie, but it does have to do with like devilish stuff, but other than that it's good. Plus you'll understand my story a little more! R&R Please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter! Thanks for the reviews!**

Ponyboy and Johnny were sitting on the bench a few yards away from the tree when they heard their friends' voices behind them. They were still too shocked to realize what was going on. As soon as Pony had seen Steve's face he uttered what sounded like a scream.

"_Johnny, go call 911, quickly!"_

"_Who is it Pony?" Johnny had started walking toward the hanging body._

"_Johnny, please, just go now!" He knew it was too late for his brother's best friend, but he didn't know what else to do._

"Hey, Pony, Johnny, are you guys okay?" Darry had come up behind them and placed a hand on each boy's shoulders. Soda had run right past them to the EMTs who were putting Steve's lifeless body into the ambulance.

"Oh my God," was the only thing he could say. His bright, cheerful face turned white with fear as he recognized his friend. He slunk back to the bench, knowing he would never be able to do anything with Steve again. Everyone was wondering the same things, who would do such a thing? He didn't have any enemies, did he?

After what seemed like an hour of questioning by the police, the boys were finally allowed to leave. Everyone was silent as they walked home. No jokes were erupting from Two-bit's mouth like always, and even Dally was quiet. You could tell Darry was trying to be strong for everyone, but it was Soda who didn't take it too well. Tears were welling up in his eyes, but he held them back so he wouldn't scare Pony and Johnny anymore than they already were.

That night everyone seemed to be on edge, little did they know it was going to get worse.

The Next Morning

"_Today's top story; a boy by the name of Steve Randle was found hanging from a tree in the park last night at around 8:00 pm. Two of Randle's friends, Ponyboy Curtis and Johnny Cade, had found him…"_

"Turn that off please, I don't want to hear about it anymore. It was enough just finding him last night," Pony had entered the living room were Soda and Two-bit were sitting.

"I want to see if they have any suspects, because when I find out who did this I'm gonna…"

"What are you gonna do little buddy? Kill 'em and get yourself arrested?" Darry was walking to the door getting ready to leave for work, giving Soda a little push. "Now you listen to me Ponyboy, don't go walking around these streets unless there is someone else with you, got it?"

"Yes, Darry I got it."

As soon as Darry and Soda left for work, Two-bit changed the channel to Mickey. "Oh come on Two-bit isn't there something else on, like _I Love Lucy_ or something?"

"Lucy! That's for girls and queers Pone, we men watch Mickey," he said a little too proudly.

"Oh yeah, Mickey sure is manly Two-bit."

The rest of the day was uneventful, until Soda got home. He came running into the house like someone was chasing him. He ran back into his room, came back into the living room, and out the front door; Two-bit and I looked at each other then turned to look out the window. Soda was standing on the walkway showing the police the piece of paper he got from the room. The two boys went outside to see what was going on.

"…and you said Steve found this in his locker at work? Did you notice anyone going back there?" the police were inspecting the paper like it was the most exciting thing they've ever seen.

"Yeah he found it two days ago. We thought it was one of our friends just messin' around. But no one else is allowed back there except the employees. So I don't know who could have put it there," Soda replied looking confident in what he was saying.

"Thank you Mr. Curtis, we'll keep in touch if anything comes up," they turned and looked over at Two-bit and Pony with suspicious looks. Then got into the car and drove away.

"What was that all about? What did the note say?" Pony walked over to his brother, blocking his way into the house.

"Two days ago, Steve had gone into the back room to get his lunch out of his locker…"

"_Hey Soda, did you put this note in my locker, cause let me tell ya buddy, it's kinda creepy," Steve had walked up to the counter and held the note out to Soda._

"_What? I didn't write no note. Let me see it," Soda grabbed the note out of Steve's hand and read it out loud, _

"_When the Jews return to Zion, And a comet rips the sky, And the Holy Roman Empire rises, Then You and I must die, From the eternal sea he rises, Creating armies on either shore, Turning man against his brother, 'Til man exists no more."'_

_Soda paused to make sure he read the note right, "Wow, that is creepy. But who wrote it? There's no name, here," Soda handed him the note back._

"_I bet you it's one of the guys being stupid or something, come on let's eat," Steve sat down to eat his lunch, forgetting about the note._

"…Steve had left it on the counter, so I took it home. I was going to show you guys to see who wrote it, but I totally forgot. I just wish we would have taken it seriously," Soda's voice trailed off as he told Two-bit and Pony about the note.

"Well we couldn't have done anything anyway; we still don't know who wrote the note. So it's not like we could have stopped them, right?" Two-bit asked as we walked inside.

"Yeah, I guess we couldn't could we. Well, the fuzz have it now, maybe they'll find somethin'," Pony added.

Later that night- 9:15

Soda had told the story of the note again to the rest of the guys. Everyone was confused; no one in that room had written that note. They've never even heard some of the words that were written in the note before. They were all waiting for Dally to return home with pizza from Tim's. While they were waiting they had played a game of poker and of them were getting anxious.

"Where is he with that pizza? He left like an hour ago, maybe someone should have went with him," Darry had started pacing the floor. "Johnny isn't here either, he did say he was coming over didn't he Pony?"

"Oh, yeah that would have went well with Dal; 'Hey Dally, why don't you take someone with you to hold your hand. You never know who's lurking behind the corner.' Yep, he would have jumped with joy at the very thought of his own little babysitter. And Johnny probably forgot too, and fell asleep in the lot or something," Two-bit said with a grin on his face.

"Hey, it's not funny, for all we know someone could have got them…"

"Dally probably just met up with some chick, got busy in the bedroom, then fell asleep, forgetting about his starving friends back home," Two-bit interrupted Soda. The room had gone quiet and everyone focused their attention on the game.

Then there was a knock on the door, which made everyone jump two feet into the air. Darry answered and there at the door were the two cops who were talking to Soda about the letter.

"Are you Darrel Curtis? I'm Detective Steinwick and this is my partner, Detective Perry, we have some bad news for you…"

**Well, there's chapter two! Hope you liked it, oh and the quote on the note is from the movie, ****The Omen****, Father Brennen said it. I've never seen the movie, but the quote fits well, and I know it's from the 70s, but I thought the quote was good. R&R please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys so sorry it took me a while to get this chapter up here…I'm a busy busy girl. Just wanna say that I am going to be using quotes and sayings from movies, and some of them are probably not going to be from the 60s but I'm using them because they fit with the story.**

**I don't own the outsiders!**

**9:45 pm**

They all just sat in the living room waiting for someone to talk. How could this be happening? Two friends in a matter of two days, it seemed like one of those horror films were everyone is picked off one by one.

"This was found in his jacket pocket. It seems like it's the same killer," Detective Steinwick walked over to Soda and Darry; and handed them a note that was folded four times. Sodapop opened it up and read it out loud so everyone could hear it.

"Whatever you do, don't fall asleep," he paused for a second, turned the paper over, and looked up, "That's all it says, what does it mean? Why is he leaving notes with messages that make no sense at all? Does this guy think this is a game or something?" Soda was now standing right in front of the detectives. His eyes were blazing with anger. He was obviously hoping for an answer that would solve this whole problem, and stop this guy from killing more of his friends.

"Well, that's what…" he stopped talking when he heard the front door open. Everyone turned to see who had entered.

"What's going on?" Johnny had entered his eyes wide with surprise.

"You're Johnny Cade, right; Johnny your friend Dallas Winston was found dead outside of a bar in town. Do you know anything about this?" Detective Perry had talked before anyone else could. She was now standing directly in front of Johnny, it seemed like she suspected him, small, quiet Johnny to have killed his friend Dally.

Johnny glanced around the room, his eyes wide with grief and shock. He shook his head, "No, I-I didn't even know he, he was…"

"Where were you between eight and nine thirty tonight?"

"I was…was…um…" Johnny was starting to get nervous; he didn't like being asked these questions so suddenly. He also didn't want to explain in front of everyone how he was receiving another beating from his father at that time.

"Hey, take it easy on the kid. He just found out his friend was murdered, Johnny you can go sit down," Darry had intervened so Johnny wouldn't have to be in such an awkward position.

"I'm sorry, but I was just doing my job. If you want us to help you find out who killed your friends, then we need your full cooperation," Perry said backing off from Johnny and walking over to Steinwick.

"Here's my number at the office, either you call us or we'll call you. I would like all of you to come in for questioning. If you have any questions or if you need anything just call that number, have a nice night," At that the two detectives left, leaving five very distraught boys to wonder about the incident that just occurred.

"I think we should all stay here tonight. It would be safer than having everybody wandering the streets, okay," Darry said, breaking the silence. Everyone shook their heads yes, and Soda went into the kitchen, Pony went into his bedroom, and Johnny and Two-bit stayed on the couch.

After about five minutes, the silence was broken by a loud crash coming from the kitchen, Darry, Johnny, and Two-bit ran into the kitchen to see what happened. "Soda, you okay? Soda, what are you doing? Calm down…Soda!" Darry had grabbed Soda's arm to keep him from throwing something else on the floor. All this death was driving him to the point of throwing glass dishes on the floor.

"No, Darry I'm not going to calm down! My best friend was just murdered last night and now Dally! I just…it's just…" he collapsed on the nearest chair and put his head in his hands.

"It's okay little buddy, they'll catch the bastard, and we won't have to go through this anymore, alright," While Darry calmed Soda down; Johnny went to see what Pony was doing. He found him sitting in his room on the bed looking down at his knees.

"Hey Pone," Johnny walked over and sat down on the edge of the bed. At first he didn't answer, but then he looked up at Johnny and peered into his friend's eyes.

"Johnny, where were you, when…when, we found out about Dal?" He kept looking at his friend hoping to get an answer.

"I um…I got held up at my house. Then I forgot you had invited me over, and by that time it was late. Then I saw the car outside and I came over, then well you know," Johnny looked at Pony with truthful eyes.

"Oh, I just you know. Hey you weren't here when Soda read the note, were you?" Johnny shook his head with a curious look in his eyes. "It said 'Whatever you do, don't fall asleep', weird huh? Johnny, do you want to sleep in here with me and Soda tonight?"

"Sure, if it's alright with you guys," he could tell Pony was scared. The note did say 'don't sleep' and you would think he would strike again while they're sleeping.

Everyone settled down to sleep after about thirty minutes. Everyone slept in Soda and Pony's room, hoping that the note's message wouldn't come true.

**Two days later 8:00 am**

It was the morning of Steve and Dally's funeral. The parents agreed to have a conjoined funeral for the two boys, because of their friendship. Outside felt like a beautiful, warm spring day, rather than the middle of the summer. It was a very fine-looking service, considering the circumstances. Both boys were placed in Delray Batesville caskets with a least a dozen white roses on top of the caskets. The white roses were a good choice; they symbolized the love they would receive after death and purity which they were deprived of.

After the guys had gotten dressed they headed towards the cemetery. They all walked to the burial ground with their heads bowed and hands in their pockets. The guys wanted to show their friends the respect they have for them, but they didn't want to do it the normal way by bringing everyday crimson roses. They all pitched in and bought pink carnations, symbolizing that they will never forget their friends.

The ceremony lasted about half an hour to forty five minutes. As the guys were leaving detective Steinwick and detective Perry approached them with stern, hard looks on their faces.

"Good afternoon, boys, how are you all holding up?" he stopped in front of us to observe the scene around him.

"Fairly well, considering the circumstances; can we help you with something?" Darry answered.

"Actually, yes, I need all of you down at the station. We have a possible suspect in custody, we need to know if any of you have ever seen him before, shall we," Perry had held her arm out to indicate that she wanted us to follow them to the two cars by the street.

The boys followed, anxiety flowed throughout their veins. What if they caught someone they knew? What would they say, 'yes I've seen him, but he's not the killing type', that sounded convincing. It had to be someone they knew though; because how else would they know how to get into the DX employee room and how else would they know Dally was going out to get pizza? Then again the killer could have followed them.

They arrived at the station and were instructed to sit in the waiting room. One by one they were pulled into the room behind the two way mirror. Darry, Soda, Pony, and Johnny hadn't recognized any of them, but Two-bit identified the man in the blue sweatshirt and jeans. He had met him a few times in the bar, but clearly remembered not giving him any personal information. Then again who knows what Two-bit says when he's drunk. The trip to the station was worthless; at this rate they were never going to catch their friends' killers.

When they arrived home it was already five o'clock and everyone was a little perturbed that they were interrupted on their day of mourning. Because of the events that took place that afternoon, Sodapop became suspicious; it became very clear that someone in this room knew something that no else did.

"Alright guys, something is bothering me and I need to know; do any of you know anything about Steve and Dally's deaths, anything at all?" everyone sat there staring at him as if he had gone insane. Soda starred at them with determination, he was strong-minded on finding answers to his questions.

"Soda, man, why would we know anything? They were friends and we are all just as puzzled as you are," Two-bit said.

"Yeah Soda, why would any of us have anything to do with their murders? What, do you think one of us killed them? Because you are of your rocker if that's what you're getting at," Pony chimed in. Why his brother would be thinking like that is beyond his knowledge.

"Listen man, Steinwick and Perry think we know something…and you know what, I agree. One of you guys has the upper hand here and I'm gonna find out who," he pointed his finger at them and walked towards us in a menacing way.

"How do we know you're not the one who knows something', huh? Why are you accusing us when you're just as guilty, Soda, tell me why," Two-bit had stood up in front of him and was now pointing his finger at Soda's chest.

"Because Steve was my best friend, he has been since I could walk and…"

"Steve was are friend too Soda, as was Dally! I mean, for God's sake Soda, Dally was Johnny's hero man, and do you really think any of us are brave enough to tango with him? I don't think any of us are, so why don't you just calm the hell down and take your theory and shove it up your …"

"Two-bit, that's enough, I think we all need to cool it, let's not forget that we're friends and we need to stick together. No more accusations alright, jeez," Darry stalked off, leaving an awkward silence behind.

There was a sudden knock at the door, Pony got up just to do something rather than listening to the eerie silence. He opened the door to see the mailman standing there with a smile on his face, "Are you Ponyboy Curtis?"

"Yeah, can I help you?"

"I have a letter for you sir, have a nice day!" he said a little too cheerfully.

"But…wait…who's, ugh, stupid mail carriers," Pony was curious as to who sent him the letter. There was no return address; it just said Ponyboy Curtis in scribbled letters.

He unlatched the back and took out a folded note. His heart skipped a beat; he was too scared to open it, because he might not like what he found inside. Another deep breath and he was now looking at more untidy hand writing,

_Where you gonna go, where you gonna run, where you gonna hide? _

_Nowhere... 'Cause there's no one like you left._

"Shit, Soda…Soda come here!" Pony yelled form the door; he threw the letter on the floor, his eyes blurred from tears.

"Pony what's wrong? What happened, are…what's that," he picked the letter up from the floor and read it, eyes getting wider as he got to the end of the sentence.

"Am I next…oh god Soda I don't want to die Soda, please don't let him get me, Soda, please." Pony started crying in his shoulders, too scared to care who saw him spilling out his tears.

Everyone stood silently looking at the note which had fallen to the floor. No one dared to move in case the killer was watching. Whoever was trying to scare them succeeded, no one was safe. Not even a harmless, fourteen year old Ponyboy. The murderer was on the move again, and anyone of them could be next.

**Well there's chapter three, once again sorry it took so long. Oh and I know it's a little redundant, but if there are any suggestions I'll gladly take them, but no need to worry the action starts soon!! **

**The quote is from **_**The Body Snatchers**_** (1993) Carol Malone said it whether she's a character or an actress not sure I never saw the movie. R&R please!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright here's the next chapter. Mostly talking and ideas are goin to be thrown out, but there will be more hints as to who the killer is!!!**

**Enjoy**

**Disclaimer- I do not own the Outsiders-S. E. Hinton does!**

**One Week Later**

"Hey Johnny," Pony said as him and Johnny walked out of the movies.

"Yeah, Pony,"

"Do you remember the letter I got a few days ago?" Johnny huffed; Pony would not stop talking about that letter. Yeah it's a little upsetting to get a note from someone who killed your friends, and had the same intentions of killing you. Johnny was his best friend though and he knew he had to help him if he had a problem. Because he knew Pony might be next, but why was the killer waiting? Last time someone found a note they went down for the dirt nap within the next few hours.

"Yeah, what about it; you didn't get another one did you?"

"No, it's just…why is he waiting? All the murderer is doing is making me go insane," Johnny glanced at him to see the confused look on his friend's face.

"I don't know Pone, I'm not an expert at these things," they had turned the corner; the sun was just about setting behind the thick, gray covering of clouds, "Maybe the detectives found something out. They asked us to stop by later tonight, they'll be able to help us."

They entered the station and sat down in the waiting room. The station was older than their parents. The walls were off-white and the brick it was made of has seen better days. The big bulletin board next to the front desk contained random papers about missing children and wanted posters with smug faces staring back at you.

"Oh, Ponyboy, Johnny, thank you for stopping by. If you would follow me we can get started," Perry had come through a thick, wooden door that had her name on it. She had a sincere smile on her face, her hair was in a loose ponytail, and she looked really tired.

"So, has anything new come up?" we shook our heads, "Alright, so we have gone over the few pieces of evidence that we have and…"

The door behind us had opened, Darry, Soda, and Two-bit walked in, "Sorry we're late detective Perry."

"It's alright we were just getting started, so like I was saying the evidence isn't helping us really so…"

"Wait, you guys haven't found anything? What did we come down here for, for you to tell us 'sorry but it looks like you'll have to fend for yourselves here on out'," Soda had sat up straight in his chair and addressed his question. He hasn't been his usual self since Steve and all; the childish gleam in his eyes had vanished. The dark circles under his eyes were now more noticeable; Soda hadn't been able to sleep, he was too worried something would happen to Pony while they slept.

"No, but I would like to talk with you individually to get to know you all a little better. What we are looking for might not exactly be out in the open. So, if you don't mind I would like to talk to you first Soda," Everyone left the room and Soda took the seat that Pony had been occupying seconds before.

"How are you this evening Soda?"

"Just peachy keen detective Perry," the hardness of his voice took away from the playfulness of his response.

"So, tell me about your friendship with Steve. How long have you known each other?"

He paused and stared at Perry before answering, "I've known Steve my whole life; we shared everything and did everything together. Things got tighter between us after he told us about how his dad would kick him out of the house. We would give him a place to stay, we always leave our door open for our friends, and we never know who might not have a place to stay…"

"So, Steve and his father weren't close to each other. Has he ever threatened him or anyone else about anything?"

"No, his father wasn't like that, he just never gave a damn about Steve when he was drunk. When he was sober he offered him money to make up for his poor parenting," Soda took a deep breath; this was getting nowhere fast.

**Fifteen Minutes Later**

"Good evening Pony how are you?"

"Good, I guess,"

"So were you close with Steve like your brother?" Pony stopped to think for a second, the gang was all close, but he and Steve weren't.

"Not really, Soda was Steve's buddy, they did everything together. Whenever they went out with their girlfriends we, we meaning me and Johnny, always stayed behind, Steve didn't like hanging out with "little" kids."

"What about Dally, he's from New York right?"

"Yeah he came here about three years ago, Dals cool and all. Johnny's the one who admires him the most," Pony had started playing with the end of his jacket; it was uncomfortable talking about his dead friends.

"Well thank you Pony, that's all…send in…Johnny for me please, oh and you can tell the others they can leave if they like, I think I'll be finished after I'm done with Johnny," Weird. Why didn't she want the others, oh well, I never understood how detectives think.

Pony left and Johnny entered closing the door behind him. He gave her a weak smile then sat down in the creaky, old chair.

"Well Johnny, according to your friends, Dally was really close to you, how so?" she leaned back in the chair, twisting her pen in her hands.

"Um, well yeah we were close, I guess," he looked up into her eyes then quickly looked away. Those green eyes were mesmerizing. They were piercing and very distracting, he felt like all his secrets would be coerced out of him.

"Well, how did you guys meet?"

He was afraid she would ask this, he wasn't too keen in sharing this story, "Well, it's kind of a long story…"

"I've got plenty of time," she smiled and set her pen down on her notes.

"Us greasers don't have a great home life. Me especially, my parents aren't…happy with me for some reason, and well my dad kicked me out of the house, literally, and well Dal happened to be walking by. He helped me up and introduced himself…" feeling like he shared enough he snapped his mouth shut and stared at the floor. He didn't like the cops, and he sure didn't like sharing his story with them.

"So your parents beat you," she said this so casually it would seem like we were old friends.

"Y...yeah," he looked down, so Perry wouldn't see his blushing face. Why does he always get stuck tellin' the girls his story, why?

"How long as this been going on? Why haven't you told the police anything, you do know they can help, right?" she leaned in curious for more.

"Um…since I was six…" he tried pushing the memory out of his head, "I didn't…I can't tell anyone because…because…I don't want to be taken away from the only friends I have," his voice cracked when he said the last word. He didn't want to think about that right now.

"Well, I think that's it for now. Be careful, and don't worry, we'll find this guy," he stood up and shook her hand, then left without another word.

**Later…**

"Alright I'm calling this a night, what about you?" Perry and Steinwick had been working on the murder case, with little success.

"I think I'll stay for a little longer, drive safe."

"Yeah, you too," Steinwick left leaving Perry alone to think about those boys who were being stalked. All the other lights were turned off and everyone had left, leaving the rest of the station empty.

Empty.

That was the perfect word for this cases file. How hard could this possibly be? In a little town like this it should be a breeze to figure this one out. This is the first case that had stumped Perry, and she wasn't taking it easy.

Two dead teenagers, and the only evidence they had was three notes with undecipherable sayings.

The first letter, _"When the Jews return to Zion / And a comet rips the sky / And the Holy Roman Empire rises / Then You and I must die / From the eternal sea he rises / Creating armies on either shore / Turning man against his brother / 'Til man exists no more."_

Well obviously, "Then you and I must die", "Turning man against his brother", and "'Til man exist no more", are the easiest. The, turning man against his brother is the key part; one of their friends was part of it, or a family member. Why would they put that part if they weren't? These boys are closer then they think, in a bad way of course. The other parts stumped her, she wasn't big in the church going thing, so she had no idea what the Jews returning to Zion meant, or when the Holy Roman Empire rises. No of the boys seemed to be big church goers either. She knew Pony and Johnny went to church every so often only a few years ago, but would they have been old enough to understand?

Then the second letter, _"Whatever you do, don't fall asleep."_

Simple, easy, and once again bland and unexplainable. Obviously, they aren't safe anywhere or anytime. But, _when_ weren't they safe, _where_ was he going to strike next? These damn letters are keys to doors that lead nowhere.

Then Pony gets another letter, but it's taking this guy longer to strike. _"Where you gonna go, where you gonna run, where you gonna hide? Nowhere... 'Cause there's no one like you left."_

What does he mean by, "there's no one like you left"? What is so special about Ponyboy that he gets this letter? Or…maybe the letters are a diversion. Maybe…just maybe…

**Yeah, I know it's a lot of talk, kinda boring, but just making sure you guys remember little facts and take in new ones.**

**I don't own those quotes, read earlier chapters to see where they are from! R&R please!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's the chapter 5!!! Once again sorry it took so long. Enjoy!!**

**Meanwhile at the Curtis house…**

"That was pointless, we didn't get anywhere," once again Soda was complaining. It was starting to get on everyone's nerves.

"Hey Soda, that storm's comin' in, can you please go outside and batten down the hatches," Darry asked him.

"Yeah, sure,"

This was supposed to be one of the worst storms yet, and Darry wasn't going to take any chances. While they waited for the storm, the boys sat in front of the TV watching _Bewitched._ Two-bit sat on the couch, Pony next to him and Johnny on the floor. After Soda came in he went into the kitchen to make one of his "mouth-watering" concoctions, probably to take his mind off of things. Darry went into his room to settle in for the night.

"She's hot," Two-bit announced.

"Yeah, but you know who's better lookin'?" Soda shouted from the kitchen, he seemed to have loosened up a bit when he entered the living room.

"Who, oh and who you see in the mirror in the morning doesn't count," he sneered.

"No stupid, I'm talkin' about that blonde, uh she was in some of those _I Spy _shows, oh and she's a model…um Joey Heatherton. Now there's a girl to drool over," Soda said with a smirk on his face.

"No one compares to Elizabeth, man, she's like a god; and that little thing she does with her nose, that's enough to turn me on."

"You can't tell me that a model with soft blonde hair and a perfectly shaped body doesn't turn you on. Joey's got the looks, the acting skills, and the centerfold of the newest skin magazine,"

"What about Yvette Mimieux, she's not bad lookin' either," Pony added. Soda and Two-bit just sat there staring at him.

"Yeah um Pone, but, what do you know about girls?" Soda said smiling.

"Enough to know, that you two don't know anything about girls yourself. Even Johnny agrees with me, right," Johnny nodded in agreement, a small smile on his face. The debate continued on for about another ten minutes, agreeing that Pony and Johnny were right.

The storm had started and every time the thunder cracked, Johnny and Pony just about jumped out of their skin. The lightning was really intense too; it lit up the room, revealing the faces of the four boys. That's when Pony started smelling something that made him want to gag.

"Ugh, Soda, what's that smell?"

"What, oh crap, the pizza," Soda was about to run to the kitchen when the loudest boom of the night, followed by the brightest streak of light, knocked the power out. "You gotta be kidding me!"

"Pony can you go downstairs and check the fuse box," Soda said as he stumbled to the kitchen.

"No way, I'm not goin' down there by myself,"

"Then take Johnny with you, I gotta shut off the stove before I set the house on fire,"

"Fine," the two boys staggered to the door leading downstairs. Pony opened the heavy, wooden door and walked down the creaky stairs. "You comin, nothing down here accept cobwebs and the purple people eater, Johnnycakes," Pony laughed at his joke, but Johnny didn't find it amusing.

"Ha ha, very funny Pony, can we just go?"

The air in the basement was much colder and the smell of mold was in the air. It wasn't very big, but it seemed impossible to find the fuse box. When they finally located it, Pony let out a long, heavy sigh.

"What is it Pone," Johnny asked removing cobwebs from his hair.

"Look at all the boxes in front of it, and if I'm correct, these are the heavy boxes, it's gunna take forever to move them," he shined the flashlight on the boxes and Johnny let out a groan. "Well, let's get started."

Pony was right, the boxes weighed a ton and by the time they would move all of them, the power would probably come back on.

They were down to the last two. They exchanged relieved smiles and started moving the closest one, when they heard a thud from above accompanied by a muffled groan.

"What was that," Johnny was staring up at the ceiling. The two froze, staring at each other; it couldn't be…could it?

"You don't think…"

"Stop Johnny, it's not the…they're probably just messing around," he couldn't say the word afraid it would be true. "Let's keep…going," he checked the ceiling one more time and leaned down to get the last box.

"Pony…"

"Gosh darn it Johnny, what?!" he turned around only to be met not by Johnny but, by his brother Soda. "Soda…wheres, what's going on? I heard a thud before, where'd Johnny go? Soda…"

Soda just stood there in the darkness. Pony couldn't see his face, but his breathing was uneven and heavy. "Darry…"

He didn't have to say more, Pony dropped the flashlight and started crying, "Why Soda, why…oh my god, he's in the house! Soda he's in the house! What are you doing don't just stand there, Soda answer me!" Pony was yelling at his statue like brother, grabbing the front if his shirt and shaking him. "Soda?"

"Go Pony, leave, go get Johnny and run!" he grabbed my arm and led me to the steps.

"Soda, Johnny isn't down here! I don't know where he went and what about Two-bit, what happened to him!" Pony was hysterical now; tripping over his tongue and drenched in sweat.

He turned to face his brother, but found nothing but air. "Soda? Soda, come on man, this isn't funny," tears were streaming down his face; he could practically hear his heart beating. "Soda?" he whispered again. He whined liked a little puppy, realizing that he was the only one down in the basement.

Pony couldn't move; he was too scared to meet whoever was up there, waiting to kill him. There was no one else to protect him, Darry was dead, Soda and Johnny disappeared out of thin air, and by the way Soda said it, Two-bit probably kicked the bucket too. He stood there shaking, waiting to hear footsteps across the floor or some sort of sound telling him he wasn't alone.

Then he had another thought, what if this was a joke. A crude joke, but a normal, everyday joke, something friends do to each other on stormy nights. A night like tonight, but Soda couldn't keep a straight face that long. He would have burst out laughing at how scared Pony looked.

After standing for what felt like forever, Pony made his way to the stairs. He placed his foot on the first step, waited, then continued. He did this all the way up, stepping and waiting. Holding his breath and letting it out again. Putting his hand on the door knob, he turned it, taking a deep breath, he pushed it opened. Darkness waited for him on the other side of the frame.

He blinked his eyes a few times adjusting to the dark, then he took his first step into the main part of the house.

"Oh…" he let out a small gasp, falling into darkness seconds later.

**Sorry it was such a short chapter. So, any one got any ideas as to who the killer is yet? I love drawing this out, don't get me wrong, I hate to think of the readers on the edge of their seats waiting for more!**

**R&R please!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, I'm back, sorry it took so long, you're all probably really anxious to see what happens!!**

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Outsiders-S.E. Hinton does!**

Ponyboy opened his eyes and turned his head to the side.

"Ow," he gasped and grabbed the back of his head. He felt a warm trickle of blood run down the back of his neck. That's when he recalled opening the door and taking his first step into the house.

He sat up, ignoring the throbbing, pain in the back of his head, and looked around. The house was still dark, the sky outside was becoming lighter. He faced forward and saw the open door and the blood, stained floor.

_I must've slipped and hit my head, but where'd the blood…_

That's when he remembered the previous night's events. He froze with terror, was the murderer still in the house?

"Soda…Johnny," he whispered ever so lightly, getting up he turned into the first room by him, Darry's room.

Pony walked into the room, clasping his mouth when he observed the scene in front of him. There on the bed was Pony's older brother covered in blood, with a note lying on top of him. Pony walked over to Darry, he could feel the tears streaming down his face. He picked up the note, careful not to touch his brother's body, and opened it up.

_We will tear your soul apart._

Pony stared at the note, there is more than one killer, the "we" part gave that away. What was he going to do; he had to find out what happened to Soda and Johnny. He turned around taking one last look at his deceased brother. Whoever was doing this _was_ tearing his soul apart, everyone he knows is dying, but he wasn't going to, Pony was going to fight to the end.

He walked out of the room looking left down the hall, then right. He heard a noise down in the basement, walking forward; he climbed down the stairs faster than when he was walking up them. He looked around and saw the almost dead flashlight. Grabbing it up he wheeled around and looked for the source of the noise.

He sighed with relief, when he saw Soda sitting in the corner.

"Soda…Soda its Pony," he reached out to touch is brother's shoulder. He jumped back when Soda opened his eyes and looked up.

"Jeez Soda, you scared the crap outta me. What happened are you alright?"

"Yeah Pone…come here…help me up," Soda gasped in pain. Pony noticed a pool of blood under Soda and wondered where it was coming from.

"Soda, you're bleeding real bad, maybe you should sit down."

"Okay, that sounds good," he sat back down wincing at the pain. "Pony, you have to find Johnny, I don't know what happened to him."

"Soda I don't want to go back up there. I'm too scared," greasers were never scared, but when half of your friends were dead, that little piece of information was lost.

"Please, Pone, find Johnny and call the cops, please," he cringed in pain again.

"Ok, ok Soda, just don't…"

"Pone I'm not gunna die, get up there now." He still looked like a movie star, but one that was about to die in a movie.

Without another word Pony left his brother and headed up the steps, this time not even pausing to think each step through. He jumped over the pool of blood that he slipped on before, stopping only when he got to the kitchen.

He looked around before running for the phone. He jammed the phone to his ear, stomach dropping when he couldn't hear the dial tone. So far, Soda's plan to escape was not going well.

The only other way he could get help is to run to an occupied house and hoped they were willing to help him.

Pony walked out into the hallway and saw the front door. He made a run for it; he stopped when he saw his friend Two-bit, lying face down on the couch. The blood running down the couch was enough to make him vomit. Once again there was a note lying on his back. Pony picked it up, this was getting ridiculous; note, after note, after note. His mouth dropped and his heart skipped a beat when he read the scribbled writing on the inside.

_Here's Johnny._

"Oh my god…no," Pony raced to the door slamming right into it. Confused he tried to turn the knob but it wouldn't budge.

"What the hell, open up! Come on, open up!" he kicked the door and pulled hard on the knob, but it wouldn't budge.

"What's wrong, can't you open the door."

Pony's eyes grew wide, his hand that was on the door knob grabbed it tighter. Could it really be what the note said, was it really _him_ who accomplished this massacre. It couldn't be there is no way, that _he_ could have possibly done this. Pony turned around very slowly, facing the person who murdered his friends and his brother.

He gasped at the shadowed figure in front of him, the muscles in his stomach tightening. Those familiar eyes poured into his green ones, making Pony's insides shake with fear. The dark skin had dried blood on it, and the sticky, crimson matted his black hair. His one fist clenched and unclenched waiting to rip Pony apart. In his other hand he gripped the upper arm of a trembling sixteen year old boy.

"So, it took you this long to figure out who the killer was. That is pathetic, aren't you supposed to be the smart one?" he took a step towards Pony, who took one back bumping into the door. His heart was racing and he was preparing for the first swing from his fist or the first stab of a switchblade.

Pony never thought he would be scared of this person in front of him, now he understood how Johnny felt when he was being trapped by his father. This is what it felt like to be a second away from being beaten by someone who was supposed to love you. Pony would think about the ways that he and his friends would save Johnny from being tortured again. Now he wasn't so sure about all of his "brilliant" ideas.

Johnny's father was tall and slightly built, more muscular than his teenage boy. The grip he had around his son's arm was enough to make anybody back off. He apparently had some time alone with Johnny too. He was bruised badly and had a few scratches here and there. Johnny's eyes were red with exhaustion and tears.

"Cat got your tongue, _Ponyboy. _What a name, I always thought your parents were…weird. Now I know, they also raised a coward, can't even help out his best friend," Mr. Cade took another step forward, dragging Johnny along, tightening his grip.

"Ow, dad, please stop, please leave Pony alone…"

"Shut up, you lousy piece of shit! God damn you, I'm trying to talk to your friend here, now shut up!" he wheeled Johnny around and shouted right in his face. Johnny grimaced and closed his eyes waiting to be slapped across the face. That slap never came because he turned his attention around to Pony.

"Please, Mr. Cade, I…why are you doing this? What have we ever done to…to…"

"To what, to make me angry, upset? Well, let me tell you boy, I have told this one here…" he yanked Johnny's arm, making him fall to his knees, "…to stay away from you boys, and has he listened to me, no. So, I thought I would take matters into my own hands and along the way a few things occurred. First of all you boys must _love _my son, because I simply wanted to talk and tell you boys to stay away," he took another step forward pointing a finger in my face.

"You all insisted that _I_ was the reason that you boys were keeping my son away from me! Do you know how that feels, to have someone tell you that his son doesn't want him! So, seeing as you boys wouldn't give up without a fight, I decided to just kill you off, so far that plan is working wonderfully well."

Pony was now shaking so uncontrollably, he could feel hot tears pouring down his face once again. Johnny's father was going to kill him, and he was defenseless.

"This is getting a little emotional, and I'm not one for the sappy stuff, so let's get this done and over with, shall we?" He turned around letting go off Johnny, and walked over to the stand next to the couch. He took a heater out of the draw and turned his attention on his son, who was holding his arm and looking at his father with panic in his eyes.

"Johnny…" he pointed the gun at his son. He was going to kill Pony's best friend right in front of him. Pony braced himself for the gun to go off, but there was nothing but silence. To his surprise Johnny stood up and unsteadily walked forward.

"No." his voice cracked.

"Johnny, what did we talk about while Pony was passed out, do you remember, or are you just that stupid?"

"No, I…"

"Take the gun Johnny, right now or I swear to god I'll…" Johnny leapt forward and took the gun, afraid of what his father might do.

"Good boy, now do as I told you last night Johnny, go ahead," he said this in an almost fatherly voice, which made Johnny look at him with surprise written all over his face.

What were they talking about? What did Johnny's father tell him to do?

Johnny turned around; tears were coming fast down his face. He held the gun awkwardly as he walked towards Pony. Reality hit him; Johnny's father told him that he, Johnny, Pony's best friend, had to kill him.

"Johnny man, come on this isn't you. Don't listen to him, he's trying to…"

"Shut up, Mr. Curtis! That is enough out of you. Now let Johnny finish his business."

"No, I can't…I can't he's my friend dad, I can't," he sank to the floor pleading to his father hoping it would work. His attempt was worthless. His father grabbed the gun out of his hand and brought it down onto the side of Johnny's face. He clutched his cheek and screamed out in pain. It was horrible to watch, but Pony was waiting for the moment that it would be turned on him.

"Now do as I say and shoot him, before I do it myself!" he bent over Johnny's body and shoved the gun into his gut.

He fumbled with the gun for a second until he held it correctly. Once again he turned to Pony and revealed his battered up face. Pony crumbled on the inside, he couldn't take seeing best friend like this.

"Pone, promise me one thing," Johnny asked with a hard look on his face.

"What Johnnycakes, what…" Pony was beginning to sob.

"Shoot him already, what are you waiting for!"

"You'll stay by my side right, friends stay together til' the end, remember?"

"Yeah Johnny, til' the end," he didn't know what Johnny was talking about, but whatever made him happy.

Johnny clenched his jaw, and closed his eyes.

BANG!

Pony waited for the pain, the heat of the blood, but nothing came. He opened his eyes to a disturbing scene, Johnny, the sweetest boy out there, was pointing the gun away from Pony and in the direction of his father.

His father stood there holding his stomach, blood seeping through his fingers. His eyes were wide with fear and hurt. Mr. Cade opened his mouth to say something, but all that came out was the word, "you". He dropped to the floor still looking at his son. He would never have another chance to try and become a father to this young boy, and he would never hurt him again.

Johnny stood over his father trembling with tears rolling down his face.

"Never again, never…ever again," he dropped the gun and covered his eyes; he sank to the ground, rocking back and forth repeating the words, 'never again' over and over. Pony crawled over to his whimpering friend, and wrapped his arms around him tightly.

"Shh, it's alright Johnny, it's over, it's all over."

The sound of multiple car doors slammed shut and Pony could hear shouting outside. He lifted his head and looked towards the door, never letting go of Johnny. The door flew open and two police officers came inside guns at the ready. Steinwick and Perry were next to come in, they froze at the sight in front of them.

"Are you boys alright?" Perry asked walking over to them.

"Yeah, yeah, were…fine, everything is fine now," Pony choked out, holding Johnny closer to him.

**Don't worry! I'll have an epilogue wrapping it all up!!**

**I hope you enjoyed my story as much as I did writing it!**

**Quotes: ****Pinhead (****Doug Bradley****), **_**Hellraiser**_** (1987) - first quote**

** Jack Torrance (****Jack Nicholson****), **_**The Shining**_** (1980) – second quote (you know I had to have that in there somewhere!!)**

**Review please!!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey glad that you guys liked my story. Unfortunately, I think this is the last chapter!!! But I got another story coming up if it's not!**

**Thanks for all the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Outsiders, S.E. Hinton does!!**

The noise in the hospital echoed the events of the previous night. People running all around and yelling, was only half of it. What happened last night was unexplainable. Pony and Johnny were so shook up that they never said one word about it, not even when they were interrogated by the detectives. The thoughts running through their minds kept them up at night. Their dead friend's faces and fates played through their minds like a broken record.

They had to stay most of the time in the emergency room. Seeing people being rushed in and their lives being saved, made the boys sick. Why couldn't their friends have been saved? Why did this have to happen to them?

Pony's fall at the top of the steps resulted in stitches, and Johnny's time with his dad gave him multiple bruises, a sprained ankle, and a broken wrist. Nothing they couldn't handle, but it was the mental injuries that would leave permanent damage.

Soda had been stabbed in the back, and had lost a lot of blood. He argued with the detectives and social services for hours, trying to let him take Pony and Johnny. His yelling was so loud, the boys could hear him down the hall. He wasn't too happy with the other news he received, and that was staying a few extra days in the hell hole.

Because of Darry's death and Soda's condition, Pony had to stay in a juvenile detention center. Johnny joined him because his mother was deemed; "unfit", to take care of him. Apparently, his mother knew all about the killings too, but she could care less about what happened to her son's friends. Pony and Johnny would most likely go to foster homes, after everything was sorted out.

The court decided to have a hearing as soon as possible. It didn't last long, but Pony and Johnny gave all the information that they could, now that they were more comfortable talking about it. Johnny's lawyer suggested that he pleaded guilty, and that it was done in self defense. He was found not guilty, and even though they should have been cheering, Pony and Johnny were still dreading the day that they would be sent to the center.

The departing was heart breaking, Soda promised Pony that he would get him out, and if it was possible he would take Johnny too. The ride there was quiet; the boys didn't even glance at each other. The driver, who was an older woman with a soft, sweet voice, tried to make conversation. Not getting anything more than a few nods from the boys.

They saw the detention center coming into view and Johnny and Pony looked at each other for the first time that morning. Both of them had scared written all over their faces, and hurt was in their eyes. This stay at the center might be their last time together, if Soda couldn't take them both.

**Okay, that was really short, I know, but I might change my mind about ending the story.**

**Should I make a sequel? If I would I would change the title and you would follow Pony and Johnny's time at the center and where they end up afterwards. Opinions and reviews please!**


End file.
